


Under the influence

by doks



Category: Locke & Key (Comics), Locke & Key (TV)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Drug Use, Established Relationship, F/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doks/pseuds/doks
Summary: Tyler promised Kinsey a treat if she smokes with him.Companion piece to "Silly Games".
Relationships: Kinsey Locke & Tyler Locke, Kinsey Locke/Tyler Locke
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Under the influence

**Under the influence**

They’ve been living together for almost five months now. Kinsey painted in the apartment and sold her paintings online, which actually paid well enough for her continue without having to hunt for a better paying job. Tyler worked in a technology firm and Kinsey had no idea what he actually did, but he woke up early and was home always at the same time, at 6pm.

They had a pretty normal routine in her opinion. Ignoring the fact that they were siblings and they fucked almost every day.

In the beginning, their relationship was a little uncertain and the most natural thing for them was becoming fuck buddies, which was not what Tyler intended when they first got together and he asked her to move in with him. They had always been best friends and even after they left Key House, one or the other would always call or text at least once a day.

Tyler wanted more than that and he was pretty sure Kinsey wanted more too, but years of being siblings and friends made it hard for them suddenly become romantic to each other. It had its perks, though. When they were out of the apartment, they never really had the urge to hold hands or kiss or hug, like a couple would do. They acted as siblings, which was what they were and what they told their neighbors.

But inside closed doors, Tyler told Kinsey they had to practice couply things. That they deserved more than screwing each other and ignoring it afterwards. Kinsey agreed and said they would do at least one romantic thing a week, just to get used to it. Tyler agreed and sometimes he brought her flowers, or she made dinner, or, when they felt bold, they would go out on a date, far away in a badly lit restaurant.

It worked. They felt a lot more like a couple now and finally they were adjusting.

One night, when Kinsey finished cleaning up the kitchen after dinner she smelled a different scent on her living room. She went there to see Tyler enjoying a marijuana joint and was surprised to know that he still did that. Living with him for that long she had never seen him smoking or even talking about it.

“I didn’t know you still did that.” She said sitting on the sofa.

“Not often…” he replied blowing thick smoke. “Do you want some?” he asked offering her.

“I don’t smoke.” She said shaking her head and taking the remote control to find something to watch.

“I doubt it, Kinz. With your artsy friends? They’re all pot heads.” Tyler said, suspiciously.

“I’m telling you” she started with a smile “I never tried and I don’t intend to.”

“Jesus, Kinsey, you’re such a nerd.” he said adjusting himself on the sofa, putting his feet up. “Just live a little.”

“Yeah, because we live such ordinary lives.” She said sarcastically throwing her right foot on his chest and sliding down slowly, resting it on his cock. He dragged again and held it, enjoying the feeling of his sister’s foot between his legs.

“They say sex is better when smoking…” Tyler fished.

“You should know…” she said tightening her foot on his cock and feeling it getting hard.

“Come on, I’ll eat you out if you try.” He said, knowing he was going to anyway.

“I don’t even know how to smoke that, Ty. Why are you being pushy?”

“It’s just an experience we should have together as a couple.” He said changing positions and straddling her body on the sofa. She hummed, enjoying the feeling of his weight on her body. “I teach you.”

“You’re such a bad influence on me.” She took the joint from his fingers and dragged, but the smoke got caught up on her throat and she coughed.

“Too much, huh. Take smaller hits.” He said watching her close her eyes and smoking like a pro. “That’s it. You’re doing great.”

Tyler was on top of her the whole time, caressing her breasts, kissing her neck. When she was thoroughly stoned, he took her shorts and panties off and started working on her. He licked her navel and followed the path of rare blonde hair on her belly until he found her cunt, he kissed her there briefly. Tyler kissed the bones on her groin and used his hands to spread her legs further, to see her pussy completely. At this point, Kinsey wasn’t even aware of anything besides her brother between her legs.

He licked from near her ass until the hood of her clit a few times, hearing the soft noises Kinsey was making. She was already completely soaked and all she wanted was relief, but Tyler wasn’t ready to give it to her yet.

He paid special attention to her clit, sucking it, licking and nipping. She shook her hips hoping the friction would help her come, but he put both his hands on her hipbone to stop her movements. When she understood that he was the one controlling it, she stopped and let out a heavily frustrated sigh.

Tyler took his hands out of her hips and slid his right middle finger into her and listened his sister hissing a swear. He could feel her quickening pulse on his mouth and felt her extra wetness as she came. Tyler only stopped sucking her clit when she stopped shaking, which lasted a lot longer than usual.

He looked up at her with a grin and noticed that she had almost finished the joint. Tyler almost laughed out loud, knowing his sister was stoned out of her mind that moment.

“Hey, Kinz. You ok?” He asked as he cleaned his face on her shirt.

“Mmhhm” She said lazily, her eyes still closed. “I think that was the longest orgasm of my life.”

“Glad you liked.” he said, taking the rest of the joint out of her fingers and lying with his back on the sofa, his legs on each side of her body. He dragged and felt his mind getting clouded again.

The next thing he felt was Kinsey taking his pants off and engulfing his whole length in her mouth. He wasn’t expecting her to react so quickly after the amount of pot she had just smoked, but Tyler didn’t complain. She held his cock with expertise and licked the whole thing as if it was a delicious treat.

Tyler looked down and swore he must have died and gone to heaven. Kinsey sucked his balls while giving him a handjob and that was probably the best thing she did on bed in his opinion. Tonight, though, she felt a lot looser, less concerned about what he would think about her and she concentrated on giving him pleasure. He grunted when her attention went back to his cock, her head bobbing up and down quickly.

Tyler wanted to last a little longer, because she was giving him the best head of his life, but having his perception clouded by the pot, the woman he loved with his cock in her mouth and this woman being his sister was too much for him. Too much kinky stuff happening at once. He let her know he was about to come and the last thing he asked whatever god that allowed it to even happen was to watch his sister swallow his cum. She never did it, usually he would come on her fingers or she would spit it out.

Tonight was different, though. Kinsey felt him coming inside her mouth and decided it was time to treat him. She swallowed all he had to give and continued licking his cock to clean him up, feeling it shrink between her fingers.

“I think I died.” he said and she laughed. Kinsey rested her face on his stomach and he pulled her for a kiss. “I fucking love you, Kinz.”

He kissed her feeling leftover cum on her tongue. He didn’t care about that, but suddenly he felt emotional. Tyler started to blab about how he didn’t deserve to have her by his side, that she deserved a man who could put a ring on her finger and give her a family.

Kinsey punched his chest “Shut up. You’re ruining the moment.” He stopped talking and looked at her. “I love you too. I wouldn’t trade what we have for anything.”

“Sorry.” he said, sheepishly.

“I think you should handle your trip better, mister.” Kinsey said kissing his neck. “Let’s go to bed?”

“Yeah.”

Tyler carried her on his arms and soon she was dozing off next to him, half naked and satisfied. He wasn’t sleepy, so he got up to shower.

When he came back, Kinsey wasn’t on bed and he found her on the kitchen eating all sorts of strange combinations of food.

“Munchies, huh.” He said sitting next to her. She was wearing clean panties and a shirt.

“I swear I thought that was a myth.” She said with her mouth full.

Tyler watched her eat and thought that if his life was just like this forever, he was satisfied. He had Kinsey and she loved him. It was all he needed.

_Fin_


End file.
